Trahison
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Naruto quitte Konoha après avoir entendu un conversation à propos de lui. Il décide alors de se rendre chez...(Secret ) Il devra alors prouver sa fidélité pour pouvoir rester et se faire accepter. Oui je suis toujours aussi nulle en résumé - -
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient même si je voudrais.

**Blabla:** Eh oui voici une nouvelle fiction! Comment ça vous en avez marre? Pfff vous êtes pas cool -_-

**Sinon bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Debout sur le mur qui sépare Konoha de l'extérieur, je jette un dernier regard à mon ancien village et me retourne pour engager mon long voyage sans aucun regret ou presque. Je voyage une trentaine de jours de village en village pour trouver le plus d'information pour ma mission personnel avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'une grotte qui était selon les rumeurs le repaire d'Orochimaru. Je cache mon chakra et pénètre dans la grotte après avoir placé ma capuche de façon à se qu'elle cache mon visage. Je me faufile dans les tunnels sombres et ne croise aucun ninja qui fais la garde, s'en est presque trop facile. Je finis par voir une grande porte, celle si est toute en noire et est difficile à repérer si on ne porte pas attention. Je concentre mon chakra dans mes oreilles pour essayer d'entendre à l'intérieur tout en restant camouflé. La conversation était vraiment amusante puisqu'elle me concernait:

- Maitre Orochimaru, nous avons des nouvelles de Konoha.

- Je t'écoute Kabuto.

- Il semblerait que Naruto Uzumaki soit porté disparu depuis un mois.

- Intéressant, mais qu'entendent-ils par porté disparu?

- Un matin l'hokage aurait voulu le rencontrer dans son bureau alors elle a envoyé un anbu le chercher mais il n'était pas chez lui, elle a alors organisé des recherches mais personne ne la trouvé, depuis il n'est pas réapparu.

- Vraiment intéressant, alors que penses-tu de cela mon cher Kabuto?

- Eh bien tout porte à croire qu'il aurait déserter mais le connaissant j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait fait cela étant donné son attachement pour le village.

En ayant assez entendu j'ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce coupant ainsi toute conversations. Kabuto se retourna et me dévisageant essayant de voir sous ma capuche.

- Qui vous à laisser entrer, questionna Kabuto sur ses gardes.

- Personne je me suis invité tous seul, la garde est assez pourri je n'ai croisé aucune résistance.

Je survole la pièce du regard et aperçoit Sasuke debout au fond de la pièce. Kabuto allait passer à l'attaque mais Orochimaru le retenu par le bras.

- Que faites-vous ici, me demanda finalement Orochimaru.

- Je venais vous demander un service et j'ai entendu votre conversation assez amusante alors je n'ai pas put attendre que votre chien soit parti avant d'entrer.

- Qui s'est que tu traites de chien!?

- Hum et quel est se service très cher?

- Je voudrais que vous me preniez comme disciple.

- Et tu crois que je prend n'importe qui comme disciple? Je voudrais au moins savoir qui tu es.

- Aucun problème, mais attention au yeux je suis plutôt beau.

Je retire ma capuche et leur sourit de toute mes dents. Je vois Sasuke se tendre brusquement tout en me dévisageant.

- Maitre Orochimaru si je peux me permettre je crois qu'il essai de nous mener en bateau, déclara Kabuto.

- En effet, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais ton offre Naruto.

- Si je vous prouve que j'ai définitivement quitter Konoha accepteriez-vous de me prendre pour disciple?

- Cela dépend de la preuve mais avant je voudrais savoir pourquoi avoir trahi Konoha car comme le dit Kabuto tu lui étais très attaché autrefois.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, autrefois j'y était très attaché.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu trahisses ton propre village?

- J'ai simplement fini par voir se que je ne voyais pas avant.

- Et qu'as-tu vu?

- Pour résumer je dirai des hypocrites manipulateurs.

- Ne voulais-tu pas devenir toi même Hokage?

- C'est du passé, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de le devenir désormais, plutôt crever que diriger ce village.

Je vis Sasuke me dévisager encore plus après cette phrase comme si il n'en revenait pas que je puisse dire ça.

-Bien maintenant quelle preuve a tu à m'apporter pour prouver tes dires?

Je lui sourit et détache doucement le rouleau attacher autour de ma taille avant de le lancer à mes pieds. Un nuage de vapeur en sort et lorsqu'il se dissipe on peux voir Jiraya menotté et très mal en point mais toujours conscient qui survole la pièce du regard avant de le poser sur moi ces yeux lançant des éclairs. Je lui fait un faux sourire de 10 kilomètres de long avant de regarder Orochimaru et de déclarer :

- Je vous le donne, faites en se que vous voulez.

* * *

**Ahaha je coupe sa là, je suis trop cruelle!**

**... Est-ce qu'il y en a au moins qui se sont rendu jusqu'à la fin en vie?**

**Faudrait des reviews pour le prouver^^**

**Comment sa c'est de la manipulation? **

**Aller à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blabla inutile: **Mon dieu, je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre et ce avant 1 semaine d'écriture! J'imagine que vos reviews m'ont poussé à écrire plus vite^^

**IMPORTANT:**Alors j'avais une question pour vous, voulez-vous que je réponde à vos reviews en début de chapitre, en privé, pas du tout sauf un remerciement en début de fic ou encore vous vous en foutez?

**Sinon bonne lecture**

* * *

Les trois personne dans la pièce regardait Jiraya d'un air ahuri. Finalement Orochimaru se leva et se dirigea vers moi ou plutôt vers Jiraya. Rendu à proximité il lui balança un coup dans l'estomac tout en partant en rire.

- Alors mon vieil ami, sa fais quoi de se faire trahir par son propre élève?

Ne pouvant prononcer un mot il lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui fit pas d'effet puisqu'Orochimaru éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et le frappa à nouveau.

- Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet, merci Naruto.  
- Fais plaisir.  
- Kabuto va porter mon jouet dans ma chambre personnel  
- Tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit Orochimaru me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, pesant le pour ou le contre.

- J'accepte seulement si tu me rapporte un jouet de meilleur qualité.  
- Qu'entendez vous par ça?  
- Je veux que tu me ramènes ton vieil ami Neji et tu auras 2 semaines sinon se sera non. Bien entendu tu ne seras pas seul, Sasuke et Kabuto t'accompagneront.  
- Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment une bonne idée, je ne veux absolument pas endurer votre chien durant deux semaine, le teme passe mais pas l'autre.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas parler encore ouvrit enfin la bouche:

- La ferme dobe.  
- Aaarggh je vais te découper en morceau et te donner à manger au chien connard, m'insulte pas!  
- Je vois que tes phrases sont devenu plus constructive baka.  
- Baka toi même baka.  
- Sa suffit! J'accepte que tu n'y aille qu'avec Sasuke même si je te proposais ça pour te donner plus de chance de réussir.  
- Le chien m'aurait plus déranger qu'aider et puis se que vous me demandez est plutôt facile.  
- Toujours à frimer dobe.  
- Teme!  
- Sa suffit! Vous partirez demain en soirée maintenant Sasuke conduit Naruto à ta chambre étant donné qu'il n'en a pas. Ah oui, et Naruto tu expliqueras à Sasuke comment tu a fais pour m'amener Jiraya.  
- Ok.  
- Hn.  
- Ah et Orochimaru?  
- Quoi?  
- Lorsque je vous l'aurez ramené, il est hors de question que je vous appel maitre comme vos chiens.  
- Hahaha bien entendu mais seulement si tu me rapporte mon jouet Naruto, seulement si tu me le rapportes.  
- Aucun problème.

Sasuke sortit de la pièce sans m'accorder un regard et je le suivi car il serait bien capable de me perdre par ''accident'' vu le nombre de détour qu'il y a dans se repaire. Je mémorise tous les couloirs qu'on emprunte au cas ou il s'essayerait. Finalement au bout d'un couloir il y a un porte rouge où il est écrit Uchiha dans le haut. Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer d'un signe. La pièce est circulaire et comme meuble il n'y a qu'une grande bibliothèque d'environ 2 mètre de largeur et 1 mètre de hauteur, une table basse qui croule sous les rouleaux, deux fauteuils, une grande armoire et un lit deux place. Orochimaru ne devait pas faire trop confiance à son élève car la seule sortie s'est l'entré donc si on se fait attaquer on ne peut pas s'enfuir mais il faut avouer que s'est assez bien pensé pareil. Sasuke va dans le premier fauteuil et moi je me dirige vers l'autre. Un moment se passe sans qu'on ne parle mais au final Sasuke finit pas le briser:

- Alors pourquoi tu déteste Konoha d'un coup, ta réponse n'était pas vraiment explicite, même si Orochimaru s'en est contenté.  
- Oh mon dieu, tu sais combien de mot tu viens de dire?  
- La ferme dobe, ne t'esquive pas.  
- J'ai juste vu le vrai visage de ceux que je croyais être ma famille, mes amis.  
- Mais encore, s'est pas plus explicite.  
- Je ne te dois aucune explication.  
- Hn  
- Ah mais j'ai ramené des document qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
- Je vois pas en quoi sa pourrait m'intéresser.  
- Ils sont à propos de ton frère.  
- Quoi!? Ils parlent de quoi?  
- En fait, c'est des documents qui décrit la dernière mission que ton frère a fait pour le village.  
- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de sa et puis comment t'as eu sa?  
- J'ai fouillé dans les archives des Hokage.  
- Mais s'est interdit, comment t'as fais pour rentrer?  
- J'avais l'autorisation et puis interdit ou pas sa ne m'aurait pas arrêter.  
- Comment sa?  
- Tu parles vraiment beaucoup toi d'un coup.  
- Répond s'est tous.  
- J'ai appris que mon père était le yondaime alors c'étais en mon droit de fouiller dans les archives et puis pour la mission je crois vraiment que sa va t'intéresser.  
- Pourquoi sa m'intéresserais.

Je sors les documents et lui donne. Il les prend et plus sa lecture avance plus il semble furieux, à la fin il avait tout simplement activer son sharingan tellement il était en colère.

- Les salopards.  
- Tu l'as dit.  
- Mais alors mon frère a tuer tous le clan à cause des vieux du conseil et du troisième Hokage  
- Ouais.  
- Je vais tous les tuer, non en fait je vais détruire Konoha.  
- Alors on sera deux.  
- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais?  
- J'avais déjà prévu d'aller leur régler leurs comptes alors on ira ensembles.  
- Hn, bon maintenant explique comment t'as eu Jiraya.  
- Tes vraiment curieux toi d'un coup.  
- Sa s'est Orochimaru qui ta ordonné de me l'expliquer.  
- Mais avoue que sa t'intéresse.  
- hmpf aller raconte.  
- Ahaha tes curieux finalement sous tes air de glaçon.  
- La ferme et explique comment t'as eu Jiraya.  
- Pour sa faudrait que je remonte un peu avant se qui reviendrait à expliquer pourquoi j'ai déserté tout d'un coup.  
- Hn, raconte.  
- D'accord.

* * *

**Ahahah encore une fois je coupa ça là! **

**Alors j'ai droit à des reviews quand même? S.V.P!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blabla inutile:** Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue^^

**Important:** Puisque que personne n'a répondu à ma question du chapitre précédant je la repose ici, comment voulez-vous que je réponde à vos reviews? En attendant la réponse je vais simplement laisser un merci en début de chapitre.

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime :3**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

*Flashback*

- Oh merde, j'ai pas fait mon rapport de mission la vieille va me tuer!

C'est sur ces belle paroles que je partis en courant jusqu'à la maison pour y écrire mon rapport après un dur après-midi à m'entraîner. Je l'écris à la va vite comme je le fais tous le temps mais maintenant la vielle prend plus le temps de me réprimander. Je roule le parchemin et rendu en face je décide de passer par la fenêtre. Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur j'entends mon nom donc curieux comme je le suis. je décide de camoufler mon chakra et d'écouter.

- Nous ne pouvons plus prendre de risque Hokage-sama, nous devons le mettre hors d'état de nuire et tous ceux qui sont présent dans cette pièce sont d'accord avec moi, déclara le vieux du conseil.

- Jiraya qu'en penses-tu?

- Eh bien c'est vrai que malgré le fait qu'il s'entraîne sans relâche il ne contrôle pas plus kyubi... Je suis d'accord pour qu'on l'enferme je crois que se serait mieux.

- Kakashi, Sakura, Sai vous qu'en pensez-vous?

- Moi je me plierai à votre choix.

- Moi je suis pour, juste de pensez que Naruto fut mon coéquipier pendant tout se temps alors que ces un monstre et en plus il m'aime, beurk. L'enfermer est parfait même trop gentil selon moi, déclare de but en blanc le bonbon rose.

- Je m'en fou, faites se que bon vous semble.

- ...D'accord je lui expliquerai lorsqu'il m'apportera son rapport de mission tout à l'heure. Maintenant aller préparer sa cellule

- Bien hokage-sama.

Les vieux du conseil, Kakashi et Sakura sortirent et refermèrent la porte.

- Jiraya tu crois qu'il se laissera faire?

- Si tu lui dis que c'est pour le bien du village, il est assé idiot pour te croire alors il y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Tu as raison, et puis pour le bien du village il n'a pas son mot à dire.

- Oui, alors maintenant que tout est réglé je vais retourner à mes voyages.

- Tu ne restes pas?

- Non.

- D'accord alors on se reverra un de ces jours.

- Oui à bientôt Tsunade-sama.

- Oui.

Je sautai en bas et courru jusque dans la foret pour laisser libre cour à ma colère.

- Bande de minable, je vais tous vous explosez!

Je frappe et frappe encore à ma porter et autres, tout y passe. La conversation m'a mis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, assez pour que je ne cille même pas lorsque je fis exploser l'écureuil qui passait par là. Quelques heures passe avant que je ne me décide à retourner chez moi et fourrer le strict nécessaire dans une malle que je fais disparaître dans un parchemin grâce à un jutsu. Je sors et ferme doucement la porte et monte sur le toit tout aussi silencieusement. Je saute de toit en toit et me dirige vers la sortie est. À mi-chemin Jiraya apparaît devant moi avec un sourire tout à fait hypocrite selon moi.

- Tu vas voir l'hokage, me questionna-t-il tout sourire.

- Non pourquoi j'irais, demandais-je décidant de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Eh bien j'imagine que tu ne lui a pas donné ton rapport.

- Ah merde j'avais oublié, mais vous vous faites quoi?

- J'allais te voir avant de partir, j'étais supposé partir plus tôt mais j'ai eu des trucs à faire alors je me suis dis que finalement je pouvais passer te voir puisque nous ne nous verrons pas avant un petit moment, m'expliqua-t-il

- Ouais vous avez raison ero-senin mais de quoi vous voulez me parler?

- Eh bien le conseil ainsi que l'hokage se sont réunis cette après-midi et nous avons parlé de toi.

- Et alors.

- Il a été décidé après plusieurs débat, que pour ton bien et celui du village nous devrions t'enfermer. Et puis, nous savons que tu tiens au village alors on compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de spectacle et prendre la bonne décision.

- Wow je suis impressionné, tu as répété ton texte ou tu es simplement habitué à sortir de la merde à tout bout de champ, déclarais-je acerbe.

- Quoi!? Mais Naruto qu'est-ce qui te prend, me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Rien, j'ai simplement changé, j'en ai marre d'écouter tous se que vous dites.

- Je sais que penser être enfermer peut paraître horrible mais c'est pour ton bien..

- Non, je t'arrête, c'est juste que vous avez peur que je ne contrôle pas kyubi et sa vous arrange...

- Mais non..

- Mensonge, m'écriais-je. Je vous ai entendu alors il est hors de question que je me laisse enfermer.

- Alors je vais devoir t'y emmener de force, répliqua-t-il simplement

- Hn, j'ai juste une question avant, dis-je neutre.

- Oui?

- Tu étais supposé partir après, alors au final ils t'ont rappeler pour te demander de faire le sale boulot ou tu tes porté garant?

- Je me suis juste dit que je pourrais te convaincre de partir et donc me voilà.

- Alors personne sait que tu risque ta peau présentement?

- Non mais, risquer ma peau est un peu vite dit tu ne crois pas? Tu n'as pas mon niveau, me dit-il en souriant sûre de se qu'il avançait .

Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long et commence à composer des signes.

- Naruto tu es vraiment sérieux?

- Bah ouais, sur ce...

Je pose mes mains au sol et une sorte de sphère nous entoure puis disparaît nous laissant dans un grande salle circulaire.

- Qu'as-tu fais, nous sommes où, me questionna-t-il.

- Dans une salle créer dans ma tête.

- Mais s'est quoi se délire, pourquoi on serait dans ta tête?

- C'est un jutsu que j'ai fait, c'est cool non, demandais-je content de lui en boucher un coin.

- Tu l'as créer tout seul?

- Ouais.

- Tu as évolué depuis.

- Il était temps que quelqu'un le remarque.

- Mais c'est impossible d'évoluer autant du jour au lendemain alors sa veux dire que tu cache ton jeu depuis longtemps.

- C'est exact mais maintenant je dois t'empêcher de me nuire.

- Alors tu es vraiment sérieux?

- Ouais.

- Alors battons-nous, mais avant j'ai deux question.

- J'écoute.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais semblant d'être faible aussi longtemps?

- Je ne voulais pas que mes ennemies sache ma force réel, c'était une simple mesure de précaution, déclarais-je

- Ok et tu m'explique comment marche ce jutsu?

- Ouais je peux bien, alors pour commencer peu importe le temps qui se passe ici dehors le temps n'avance pas.

- Comment sa?

- Parce que. Toute les blessures dont tu seras victime tu vas les garder en retournant dans la réalité et c'est tout.

- Impressionnant.

- Ouais maintenant trêve de bavardage.

Je prend un kunai et fonce droit dessus. Il sort le sien aussi et se met en position de défense. À un mètre environ je disparaît et Jiraya se retourne en croyant que j'apparaîtrais derrière lui mais je réapparu à la même place et lui planta mon kunai dans le bas de son dos dans un nerfs, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Je le retourne et lui fait un de mes sourires de 10 kilomètres de long. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas il me planta le sien dans mon abdomen. Furieux d'avoir ainsi perdu mon attention je le roue de coup jusqu'à se qu'il tombe inconscient. J'ouvre un parchemin et fais disparaître Jiraya dedans. Peut-être me sera-t-il utiles un jour. Une fois cela fait j'annule le jutsu et reprend mon chemin sans rencontrer d'autre petit obstacle.

*fin flashback*

* * *

**Please! Me tuer pas! Je sais que le jutsu est nul et mal expliquer mais je savais pas comment faire pour empêcher que les gens les voient se battre alors j'ai pondu sa et ben c'est sa. Oui Naruto le mets hors d'état de nuire très vite mais bon j'avais le flemme d'écrire plus encore désolé.**

**J'espère que sa vous a quand même plu! Et maintenant vous savez pourquoi il déteste Konoha même si c'est nul -_-**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alors merci à Galla pour sa review ainsi qu'à Guest :D Les autres bah normalement je vous ai répondu pas MP.**

**Blabla:** Nouveau chapitre! Eh oui j'ai réussis à poster sans trop tardé! Je suis fière de moi :D

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

- Voilà l'histoire, je n'avais pas pensé à donner Jiraya mais bon maintenant j'en suis débarrassé.

- ... Je suis content au final d'être partis.

- Je me dis que j'aurais dut te suivre autrefois, mais je suis aussi content que tu ne sois pas revenu, avouais-je.

- Alors tu vas être capable de retourner à Konoha sans faire des folies?

- Ouais, mais je te renvoie la question.

- Hn.

- D'après toi pourquoi face de serpent veux Neji, questionnais-je pour changer de sujet?

- Demande lui directement.

- D'accord je reviens.

- Quoi?

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et va vers la porte.

- Attend tu es sérieux, me demande-t-il incrédule.

- Ouais, alors attend là je reviens.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe face à face avec la face de serpent.

- Aaaaaaaaaahh!

Je recule d'un pas et il en fait de même.

- Merde mais vous faites quoi devant la porte, crias-je.

- J'étais venu vous dire que nous n'avons aucune chambre de libre, manque d'espace, déclara face de serpent après avoir repris son souffle. Donc si jamais tu réussis ta mission tu resteras avec Sasuke.

- Ouais ouais, mais en parlant de ma mission j'ai une question.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi vous voulez Neji en particulier?

- Parce qu'il est tout simplement bandant et je rêve de le torturer depuis que je l'ai vue, expliqua-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

- ...

- ...

- Je suis d'accord.

- Alors je vous laisse vous reposez.

Il ferme alors la porte et je retourne tranquillement sur le fauteuil.

- Naruto, t'es sérieux?

- De quoi?

- Tu trouves Neji bandant?

- Ouais.

- ...

- Bah quoi, toi aussi tu es bandant sois pas jaloux.

- ...!

- J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacer?

- MAIS JE SUIS PAS JALOUX DOBE, s'écria-t-il manquant de me percer les tympans.

- Oh sa va pas besoin de gueuler non plus, nan mais.

- Hn.

- Alors on va se coucher?

- Vas-y si tu veux.

- Mais je veux coucher avec toi moi!

- Quoi!?

- AH NAN! Je voulais pas dire sa comme sa, je voulais dire aller me coucher avec toi .

- Hn.

- Ah laisse faire.

Je me lève les joues bien rouges et retire mon haut ainsi que mon bas, me glissant dans le lit en boxeur. Couché sur le dos j'entends le bruit des vêtements qui tombe et peu de temps après Sasuke se couche à mes côtés. Le temps passe et je regrette de plus en plus qu'il soit coucher aussi proche de moi. Jamais un lit double ne m'avait paru aussi petit. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration espérant que sa me calmerait mais c'est tous le contraire car j'entend toujours celle de Sasuke me rappelant ainsi qu'il tout proche. Je passe une vingtaine de minutes à compter les moutons mais rien n'y fais. Je m'essais avec les chats mais sa ne marche pas plus. Tous les animaux y passe mais je suis toujours aussi réveillé. Sasuke soupir et se tourne de mon côté. Je tourne la tête pensant qu'il allait me lancer une vanne mais il dort tout simplement. Je ricane silencieusement en voyant que monsieur n'a eu aucune difficulté à s'endormir alors que moi je suis crevé mais toujours bien éveillé. Je l'observe, cherchant le moindre défaut aussi minime soit-il mais je n'en vois aucun. Ne perdant pas espoir je continue de l'observer. Finalement le bruit que fais la porte me tira tout simplement de ma rêverie. Je me relève et fixe le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que Kabuto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le chien.

- Hgrrnbl. Orochimaru m'envoie vous dire qu'il est leur de partir, le soleil se lève.

- SÉRIEUX! C'est déjà le matin?!

- Dobe pourquoi tu cries alors qu'on se réveille à peine, me demande une voix encore endormi quoique un peu-beaucoup même-énervé.

- Parle pour toi teme.

- Hn, tu sous-entend quoi là?

- Que sa fais un moment que je suis réveillé pour ne pas dire que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Et pourquoi?

- Sa te regarde pas, éludais-je d'un ton gêné.

- Hn

Il se lève et va prendre du linge dans son armoire et va dans la petite pièce adjacente que je présume être la salle de bain. Je regarde à nouveau vers la porte mais le chien n'y ait malheureusement plus. Je détache un rouleau de ma ceinture et y appose les mains après avoir composé quelques signes. Ma malle apparaît alors et je sors un t-shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Je refais les signes et la malle disparaît à nouveau dans le rouleau que je ré-attache à ma ceinture. Sasuke ressors habillé en noir aussi et fais un rictus en me voyant habillé ainsi.

- C'est bizarre de toi voir habillé en noir.

- Pas pour moi.

- Hn. dobe

- TEME, arrête de m'insulter dès que t'en a envie.

- Hn

- Argh tu m'énerve!

- Bon on y vas?

- Ouais.

On se dirige vers la sorite. Je le devance et ouvre la porte pour tomber face à face avec le serpent. Je recule d'un bond et fonce dans Sasuke qui se ramasse tout simplement sur le cul alors que j'essaie de retrouver ma respiration.

- MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRÈS MA PAROLE!

- On se calme Naruto.

- Vous voulez quoi là, que je demande d'un ton plutôt énervé et sec.

- Je viens modifier ta mission.

- Et?

- Ramène moi Hinata aussi.

- Vous voulez Sakura avec ça, proposais-je ironique.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Nan sérieux? Vous voulez bonbon rose, que je questionne incrédule.

- Ouais alors tu me ramènes Neji, Hinata et Sakura avant deux semaines et je t'accepte.

- Pervers

- Et fier de l'être, maintenant aller me chercher mes jouets.

- Ouais ouais.

Je le dépasse et cours vers la sortie après avoir vue l'expression de Sasuke. Il me poursuit jusqu'à l'extérieur et alors me lance un katon qui passe à deux doigt de me toucher. Je pars dans un fou rire et m'écroule par terre alors que lui stop net et me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que je sortais avec Sakura.

- Et pourquoi elle rit la dobe?

- Hahaha teme haha.

- Hn.

Je me calme et me relève doucement.

- Tu t'explique maintenant?

- Y'a rien à dire, je suis simplement heureux de te retrouver Sasuke.

- Baka.

Il me tourne le dos et commence à courir. Je le poursuis en lui criant de m'attendre, se qu'il ne fait pas bien entendu. Je le rattrape alors et lui souris rendu à sa hauteur, sourire auquel il répond me rendant encore plus euphorique. Cette mission s'annonçait bien.

* * *

**Et oui déjà à la fin :D J'espère que vous trouverez sa bien quand même.**

**Bonne nuit, bonne soirée, bon matin ou bonne après-midi!**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre( En tout cas j'espère)**

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
